Teenage Rebellion
by Chani90
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba is now a 17-year old boy and he stopped being the cute little brother a long time ago.He walks through his life not caring about what is right or wrong and his big brother cannot stop him or can he? Who's that private teacher and her agenda?
1. And again

Hey folks^^ This is the first story I post here at . I'm from Germany and I want to improve my English. Therefore please tell me the mistake I make and if anyone wants to be a beta- reade you are more than welcome.  
Well I hope you'll like the story!  
See ya Chani90

And again....

Come on, buddy. Get in here! The iron creak of the heavy doors of the prison is for the most people a sound that these have never heard or do not want to remember that time. For Mokuba Kaiba, however, was this sound already a habit. After all, he spent nearly every weekend in this prison cell and he secretly waited for the day when he could stroll through the doors and the police men greet him with a hand clap. (AN: question: could I also write high-five? I wasn't sure) It may sound weird but he did not feel like he is in prison because most of the time his friends were with him in here and they all would look back at the evening. Sometimes he even dared to put up a fight with the guards but for some strange reason the guards are always in such a good mood that they ignore this.  
The brawny police man who just had taken him to the cell liked to talk with the boys about the latest news in any topic.  
Actually, this was the first night he was in here all alone, but it did not bother him anyway. In here he was far more free than he was at home with his own personal guard who could make the strongest men cry with one single glance. His big brother Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp.  
Thinking about his brother Mokuba made a grimace. The 'perfect' Seto Kaiba who had more fans than any other pop star and respected and admired by everyone..and who was he? Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother. Nobody saw him as a person on his own but only as an escort of his brother. The guy who carried the briefcase and he was probably the most frequently kidnapped child ever been in history. 7 Mokuba sighed and looked around except for a drunk man the cell was empty. The unknown man lied on a dingy bench and slept through his intoxication. ' Man, that guy must have drunken an entire barrel alcohol, surely you can even smell it outside..' Deep in his thoughts Mokuba took a breath of new air but he regretted it immediately. The smell of cheap schnapps and sweat made him sick. Never before he noticed how smelly it was. 'After all', he thought 'when I'm with the guys I'm too distracted to notice.' Mokuba scratched his head and sat down a good length apart from the other guy preparing mentally to confront Seto and his telling-off.


	2. Confrontation with the dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Confrontation with the dragon

Mokuba sat in the cell for about another hour and meanwhile he got more company. Two young men stood in a corner and whispered something to each other. Mokuba could not hear what it was about but judging their facial expressions and gestures they seemed to argue about something.

'Pff...Surely they blame each other for being here.' Mokuba thought bored. Like his older brother Mokuba could well interpret the attitude and feelings of people but the difference between him and Seto was that Seto used it to find the weakness of his enemies. Mokuba was not interested if the wink of his counterpart shows him that the person is about to run away or something like that. He like people who say clearly their opinion. The best was when a heated discussion leads to a fight.

But he also had to admit that sometimes they just skip the discussion and start fighting without any words. Alcohol played often a big role in their fights.

Deep in his thoughts Mokuba did not notice that he stared at the smaller of the two men. That man seemed to be the same age as Seto but he was much less tended than Seto. His cheeks and his chin were covered with dark stubbels and deep and dark bags were burnt under his eyes as if he had not slept for weeks. Seto had these bags whenever he was locked at KaibaCorp because of his work for an entire week. The middle length, blond hair were covered with a film of grease and were full of dirt. 'When was the last time that guy had seen the inside of a bathroom?' Mokuba asked himself disgusted. All in all the man looked pathetic. He wore a worn-down jeans with a ragged T-Shirt and the busted sneakers brought perfection to the picture of a poor drunk.

Finally the man seemed to notice Mokuba's look and saw in his direction with narrow eyes."What are you looking at, you worm? Never seen two adults or what?" he snapped at Mokuba. Mokuba awoke from his thoughts and returned the look with combative eyes. But before the could start his comeback a guard came to the cell and called: " Yo Mokuba! Your brother is here and wants to fetch you."

Mokuba sighed and threw an angry look at the man who argued with the other one again as if that man had called his brother. Eventually Mokuba stood up and left the cell prepared to be eaten by a very, very angry dragon.

However, it came quite different than expected. Mokuba expected his customary telling-off that he always received. But when he stepped in the entrance hall was his brother standing in a corner with his arms crossed in front of his chest brooding over something. Seto still wore his dark suit with the same colored tie along with a white shirt from the morning. The only difference was that he opened the first few buttons and loosened his tie. As soon as Seto saw Mokuba he parted from the wall and walked to him. He look seriously at Mokuba and said quietly: "Come on. We drive home." After saying this he turned around and walked out of the building. Mokuba stood there with his mouth wide open not being able to understand what he had just heard. He looked confused to the police man who sat at his desk as if HE could explain to Mokuba what just had happened. But the police man looked at Mokuba with the same confusion and shrugged with his shoulders. Finally Mokuba snapped out of his stupor and followed his brother.

When he stepped out he breathed fresh air and Mokuba noticed how stuffy it had been at the police department. Seto already sat in the limousine and as soon as Mokuba came Roland stepped out and opened the door of the car. Mokuba nodded shortly and got in. He hardly closed the door when Roland was already back at his driving seat and Seto barked: "Let's go Roland!"

'Aha... he IS angry!" Mokuba thought and suddenly a hand was in front of him. Seto's hand to be specific and the way he hold his hand up was as if he wanted Mokuba to shake it. This was what Mokuba did but his brother rolled his eyes and said:

"Give me your keys." He said this with a dangerous tone that made most people bow to Seto's will. That tone , however, awoke Mokuba's fighting spirit and he leaned back in his seat with a pejorative look in his eyes.

" Oh yeah? Why should I do that?" Seto took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You do that because you will not step a foot outside the mansion until you improve your behavior. That means no alcohol, no smoking, no police. In addition you will improve these lousy marks you got in school."

The older Kaiba looked as if he was fighting with himself in order not to yell at his younger brother.

This urged Mokuba on and he canted: "But big brother how should I improve my grades if I cannot get out of the house? You said so yourself and I quote: 'you will not step a foot outside the mansion until you improve your behavior' "

Seto looked at Mokuba even more angrily. 'hehe... the genius overlooked his mistake but he cannot take it back! A few days acting like a good boy and not going to school seem like a holiday.' Mokuba laughed silently and gave Seto the key.

As soon as the key was in his hand Kaiba smiled deviously at his younger brother.

"Of course you will get a private tutor who will help you with your school work."

'Shiiiiiit.....


	3. The entrance of the ambitious teacher

I don't own anything!  
'..' thoughts ... talking

The entrance of the ambitious teacher

Mokuba saw through his sleepy eyes the angry face of his brother, again. He stood in the door and yelled something. Mokuba sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. B-bro...hey..what's uuuup? he asks with a huge yawn. 'what's up?' repeated his brother with a grim face. Did you check the time recently? You got 30 minutes before your teacher arrives and you are asleep! Get dressed, wash your face, brush your teeth, comb your hair and be downstairs for breakfast in 15 minutes! he commanded and stormed without any more instructions through the door that closed with a loud BAM.

'Holey moley...someone is very touchy today...What kind of cyber-animal bit him this morning?' Mokuba thought and finally got up, quite reluctant I may add, and followed his brother's instructions. While standing before the bathroom mirror he brushed his teeth and thought about his teacher. His last tutor left the room crying after just two hours trying to teach Mokuba. If his information source was right that man even left the country for Siberia and lives under the name Stanislav Mutzkewitz in a tiny village a new life. Maybe he achieved this time that this tutor joins the witness-protection program. He laughed when he imagined that he will free the world of these ugly creatures called teachers. Maybe the students would be so thrilled and grateful that they create a new religion to honor him. Still laughing quietly he walked down the stairs and suddenly he looked in the face of the most beautiful woman who was so different from all the others he knew.

At the end of the stairs stood a young woman who looked around searching something. She wore tight Jeans that emphasizes her slender legs and a white low-cut shirt and Mokuba could see that she had a very ample chest. Her long black hair was loosely tied in a braid. She held several folders in her arms that seemed to heavy for her.  
Mokuba went quickly to her and took the folders while she looked at him confused. May I take these files? Mokuba asked with a charming smile. The woman smiled back and said: Thanks. You must be Mokuba, aren't you? My name is Minami Furuta and starting from today I'll be your tutor. I know I'm a bit early but the earlier we start to learn sooner we get better marks and then it's only a matter of days until you can go to school again and the your friends. I'm sure there will be no problem with learning. After all, you don't look like a complete idiot. They both started laughing But then Mokuba realized that this woman was going to be his teacher.  
'Why is life so cruel? I would never imagine that my teacher would be sooooo pretty... I was so happy to throw another teacher into the depths of despair.' his laughter turned into a sigh.  
What is it, Mokuba? Oh, I know...You would rather hang out with your friends, wouldn't you? However... her voice turned strict all of sudden. I do not tolerant laziness, got it?! You will learn intensely! Looking at Mokuba's shocked face she smiled again. Don't worry... I won't bite. Mokuba looked at her silently and just nodded. ' I wouldn't mind if you bite me...in the right regions that is...'

After a few tries he found his voice again finally and asked her hesitantly: Eh...did you just search me? You seemed lost... But to his dismay she shook her head. No, I wanted to search you later. I was searching for your brother. I wanted to ask him where I should have my priorities at your learning content. In addition, how I should handle your excuses. She winked at him and he could feel the blood rushing in his face. He quickly turned his face away from hers. After all he did not want to appear as a young, pubescent boy in front of her. But in this moment he WAS a young, pubescent boy and he hated her more than anything in the world. 'Why am I so nervous? I never had problems with girls before...' Silently cursing himself he sneaked a peek at her again and saw that she looked around again.

He cleared his throat and pointed with his head to the left direction. My...my brother...well...Seto is in his office...I think...just walk down that corridor the third door on your right. Minami turned around and gave Mokuba a huge smile and he could feel his leg turning into jelly. He nearly let go of the folders he still hold. But that would be the greatest disaster that could happen to him. After all he was strong as he had proved in many street fights.  
Thanks, Mokuba. Could you bring the folders to your library? These sweet things contain your learning contents that I think you should repeat again. So don't loose them on your way. She smiled perkily at him one more time before she went to his brother.

Mokuba carried the folders to the library just like the well-behaved young man he was. After this he quickly ran to the kitchen to eat a little bit. Moments after he was back in the library Minami came back and looked at m him with shiny eyes.  
Well, good that you're here. Then we can get started. The flames of ambition that were kept hidden underneath her smile broke out as if a volcano had erupted and before his eyes the young pretty teacher transformed into a monster named teacher that seemed to be willing to pummel Mokuba the learning content in his head.  
'help.....' 


	4. The truth

Greetings folks^^ here is a brand-new chapter thx for your reviews I was so happy when I read them. The reason for my long break was that I had my Abitur exams and had not any time to post a new chapter. Shame on me, I know.  
Well, here is an emotional chapter and please keep in mind that it is still the beginning of the story, because a lot of people thought that this chapter was the last one...

disclaimer: I do not own

P.S: i discovered that the signs for talking don't work I will change it in the older chapters as soon as I can. '..' talking, thoughts

The truth The following days seemed to spin away and Mokuba sat every single day with Minami in the library learning for school. The most astonishing thing for him was that it was fun for him to learn, well learn with Minami that is. She was able to make the most boring subject material appear interesting. Mokuba's grades climbed higher and higher and after the first couple of weeks he has already outperformed his fellow classmates back at school.  
No teacher before could create such a miracle and Mokuba wondered how Minami learned to be such a great teacher. He found out after a long time of pestering that she was the same age as Seto but other than that he knew nothing about her. It was frustrating for him because he was not used to people who do not talk about themselves. Earlier either his puppy look or a well-placed kick in someone's stomach was enough to convince the person to give Mokuba the information he wanted.  
To make it worse it seemed that his own brother knew more about her that him even though Seto and Minami met only once.

One morning while brushing his teeth Mokuba kept thinking about his homework. I bet no one would believe it if someone tells him that Mokuba Kaiba did his homework. If the guys could see me know they would batter him. But for Minami...As soon as this though came up blood rushed in his face and he could feel it heat up. He spat the toothpaste in the basin and without looking up washed his face with very cold water. He repeated it several ties until he was sure that the redness has left his face. Well, that was the plan but to his dismay he discovered that after all the rubbing his entire face was bright red. Sighing he went downstairs to eat his breakfast. Seto stopped waking up his little brother a long time ago. As a matter of fact the two brothers rarely saw each other, because Seto left the house very early in the morning and Mokuba was in the library to learn. When this thought crossed his mind he shuddered. Damn, I sound like a nerd. If Yoshi sees me now my reputation will be completely destroyed. But I don't want to disappoint Minami, she is, after all, trying hard to help me.  
Mokuba walked to the kitchen door but when he was right in front of it he heard voices inside the room. These voices seemed to have a very heated discussion and Mokuba was shocked when he realized that these voices belonged to his older brother and his teacher. The two most important people to him. 'How often do I have to tell you this, Minami? You are here to help my brother to do well at school. I have no other interest in you.' Mokuba heard his brother whisper. His brother always whispered when he was beyond angry. Before he was grounded Seto only whispered when the two brothers talked. In addition to the voices Mokuba could here his brother walking up and down. Mokuba pressed his ear on the door to hear more of their conversation. What the hell is going on here? What does Seto mean when he says 'interest'? Seto never addresses someone by the first-name. Well except for Yugi maybe. But her? Why her?  
' Don't you know Seto? The only reason I applied for this job was to be near you. You rejected me back in high school because I was not good enough for you. But I changed over the past years. When I'm good enough to teach your very own brother, why can't I be good enough for you to love me?'

Mokuba's organs that started to dance as soon as he heard her voice disappeared completely when he heard what she said. All he could feel was an empty feeling inside and his eyes that began to burn. She was here because of Seto. She did not like Mokuba she loved the other Kaiba. The one all girls loved. The one Mokuba could never win against. She even loved him back at school. There is no way I can compete...  
The sobbing behind the door told him that Minami started crying. Everything inside him wanted to rush in and hug here until she stops crying. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that she was more than enough for him and that he was scared that he, Mokuba, was not good enough for her. But going into that room means that he acknowledged what was going on inside. That his brother and Minami were there and that she was out of reach for him. She would have rejected me anyway and she would laughed. She wants Seto and not some boy.  
An empty laugh escaped him and he could feel that the first tears left his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. But the more he wiped the more came out. Irresistible. Mokuba stepped aside and leaned on the wall next to the door. His legs shook like the rest of his body. Despite the shaking and the pain that seemed to destroy his body no sound escaped his lips. Back in the kitchen Seto started to talk again.

' Do you think I'm stupid? The only reason you are here is that your lover is in jail. I saw the two of you by any chance and you seemed to be more than happy with this piece of dirt. Well... back than he was a CEO of a very small factory and was not so stupid to loose his money at the stock-market. I saw him the night I picked up Mokuba. It was the same night I told Mokuba that he would get a private tutor. The reason you took this job was to pay your boyfriend's lawyer.' Seto laughed tauntingly.  
'But while you were here you came up with this great idea to try to twist me around your finger. Did you hope that my taste in women got worse and you got a shot at dating me and live like a princess in luxury?'

Minami's sobbing became louder and louder until a loud slapped could be heard and Minami rushed through the door and left without noticing Mokuba. His tremor became stronger and he stopped trying to wipe away his tears. He did not know what hurt more. The fact that Minami loved Seto or the fact that Seto did not want that love for which Mokuba would have done anything. At the same time he realized that Minami maybe just wanted to use Seto to help that sleazy guy he saw back then. What a small world it is...The kitchen door opened again and Seto stepped into the room rubbing his cheek. 'That stupid..' He silenced as soon as he spotted Mokuba. ' Did...Did you hear everything?' he asked worried. Mokuba stared down on his feet. 'Not everything...But enough to understand...that the woman I like is in love with his brother.' he sobbed and held his face in his hands. He wanted Seto to disappear. Seto must not see him that weak. But he suddenly felt two strong arms that held him. He knew this feeling, after all he grew up with it. Since he was a child every time Seto held him whenever he was sad. At the same moment he knew that the developing hatred towards Seto vanished. It's not his fault. Of all the people who are in this mess he is the last one to blame. Feelings can't be controlled and I know that seto is not interested in such a relationship. A whisper interrupted Mokuba's thoughts. A whisper he never heard before. 'I'm sorry. I didn't want you to go through that. I knew you were in love with her.' his brother spoke these words lowly as if he was talking to himself.  
Shicked by these words he turned to look at Seto's face. 'How did you know? We rarely saw each other and never talked about her.' Seto looked at his brother with his well-known superior face.  
'Please... I came to you every evening but you were always already asleep. While learning I might add. I thought that you became a nerd but sometimes you mumbled her name while asleep. So all I had to do was to add one and one.' Mokuba's face turned red after hearing Seto's deduction and he turned away. 'Idiot.' he whispered. But when he looked at the door another thought came up. 'Seto? Can I get my keys back now? After all, my homeschooling is over now and so is the time I was grounded. ' But his brother laughed evilly. 'Nice try, shorty. But from now on I have an entire week without work and I will teach you myself and if your results are good eniugh for me I might start thinking about giving back your freedom.'  
Mokuba cursed under his breath. This teacher won't leave the house in tears. The one who will cry will probably be me... Seto never cries...Although it would be a great challenge.  



End file.
